


Mafia

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: The mafia know something.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Anime Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 5





	Mafia

Hinata Shouyou is a well-known mafia leader who was wanted in just about every country, but as you should know the mafia own some police, so it was easy to evade the ones they didn't own, the only problem was the other mafia or gangs, but Hinata's mafia was large, it was giant, probably the biggest in the world, although nobody but him knew how any people they had employed. 

He had some hard people like Terushima and some softies like Asahi, he had men and women. Men and women worked for him but as many as there were none of them knew one of his secrets, now, of course, had a lot of secrets, I mean he was a mafia leader but this secret was about his love life, and readers today, you are gonna get some gossip on Hinata Shouyou one of the most infamous mafia gang leaders.

Hinata was reading the newspaper and thought it was absolute shit, I mean the news was about him and it was incomplete, oh that's right, he sent someone to kill the reporter, This secret was close to him and he didn't want anyone to know it, I mean him, a mafia leader, dating someone and especially, a boy I mean gay love wasn't even accepted in Japan. Kageyama was his life and part of his gang, and Hinata didn't treat him differently when anyone else was around. 

Nobody in the gang but the two aforementioned lovers about their love, some people would leave Hinata because he was 'faggot' or 'gay', it surely wasn't fair but nor was the world, that is just how the world works. 

Everybody had heard the name Hinata Shoyo before and some had even of Kageyama Tobio but for those two names to be in the same article was quite rare, I mean Hinata was Kageyama's boss but things didn't work like that, putting two mafia's names in a news article would get you assassinated in your sleep. It was quite unpleasant, actually. 

So when Hinata and Kageyama were alone they talked like lovers and did all the lovey-dovey stuff, but none of the guards knew they were together so you can imagine that caused quite a lot of problems, some big and some small, but it ultimately caused the exposure of the relationship to the whole rest of the, who was somewhat of a supportive bunch of the two lovers.

So it all started on a day like most others, you could say it was usual but no day as usual. Every day was unusual. Something always had to go wrong and that something was a secret being spilled.

So let's start at the start of the story, when Hinata arrived at where the gang met up, in the morning. He had sent Nishinoya and Tanaka to assassinate another snoopy journalist. Terushinima had to rough some guy up after he used homophobic slurs, some people in the gang were known to be LGBTQ so it was completely fine and Hinata supported it. Little did they know he too was gay. So everything was quite normal today. 

Then Sugawara and Daichi came into the room, they were two of the moms and dads of the gang. They were very nice and also dating. They came in to address the gangs selling today, which most of the time consisted of Cocaine but they had some weed today that they planned to sell. They also told Hinata what some people had ordered from him. He was then to send out people to get it. The one person he didn't send out was Kageyama, to some, this may have been suspicious, after all he was the best at the job but it was normal for them to be rotated through doing jobs. And today was Kageyama's one day of the week, therefor the young couple. He came into the room making sure nobody was looking. 

"Hi, Tobio, what is this pleasure for?" Hinata said with sarcasm, it was mainly to throw off the guards, they couldn't know that he was expecting him. Kageyama went up and straight-up kissed him, forgetting about everything else around him. He even forgot to lock the door, what an amateur move. All people working for the mafia should know that secrets needed to be kept. Hinata pulled away "It's meant to be a secret," he knew that he forgot to lock the door and he noticed that people had come in, unexpectedly. He was late for Nishinoya and Tanaka had come into the room and Nishinoya had his phone out, they were screwed. Everyone was going to know.

But everyone knew it wasn't as bad as it seemed, it turned out alright, nobody left the gang and everyone now thought of it as an LGBTQ safe space so in fact some people, joined, they joined up with the Nekos. And everyone was accepting, it turns out most of them were dating each other, much to Hinata's surprise.


End file.
